Hallucination XI
by YumeSangai
Summary: Um esquizofrênico e um demônio, mais do que tudo eles só querem ficar juntos, suas mentes conectadas, eles sabem que só o caos os aguarda, a chance de ficarem juntos... ainda não apareceu. KyuubixNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hallucination IX**

-Aquela criança está aqui há muito tempo.

-Não é doloroso?

-Não se engane ele é o mais perigoso.

-É!?

-Ele já atacou médicos e enfermeiras, mesmo cortando as unhas ele sempre arranha alguém, é horrível.

As duas enfermeiras seguiram pelo corredor conversando, mas não era mais possível ouvi-las falando.

O sol era irritante, a parede acolchoada era irritante, a janela com uma grade de plástico era irritante, a porta era irritante, tudo tinha a mesma temperatura, mesmo quando ele via neve.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, a neve caia devagar, tão bonita e livre, mesmo que fosse se espatifar no chão e ser pisada, ela não estava presa, ela poderia ser levada pelo vento e cair em outro lugar.

Era cedo, era muito cedo e um grito de dor pôde ser ouvido daquele quarto, como era de se esperar ninguém apareceu preocupado, qualquer enfermeira que pensou em entrar no quarto foi desaconselhada pelos superiores.

O loiro de olhos azuis estava deitado no chão, rindo baixo.

-Ei... Você veio me ver novamente? – Ele questionou olhando para o coelho de pêlo branquinho que não estava muito longe.

O coelho olhou de um lado para o outro e atravessou a parede, fazendo o loiro suspirar, ele nunca tinha companhia. Odiava qualquer um que colocasse os pés naquele cômodo.

Poderia gostar de todos eles se eles simplesmente ficassem longe. Já haviam desistido de deixá-lo comer fora do quarto, perceberam que não daria certo era desgastante para todos.

Segurar, amarrar e no final ficar marcado, quando que isso tudo havia começado? Ele fechou os olhos se sentindo são pela primeira vez em muitos dias, em muitos anos...

Seus antigos pais, eles haviam o adotado de um orfanato na qual ele queria viver até seus 18 anos, se lembrava vagamente do olhar de um homem com uma cicatriz no nariz que sempre vinha com um pote de ramen.

Passou a língua pelos lábios como se pudesse sentir o gosto daquele macarrão fumegante.

Depois disso passara a viver com um casal que obviamente não podia ter filhos, quando descobriu isso sentiu mais raiva dos dois.

-Hipócritas... – Murmurou baixo olhando para o teto ainda de olhos fechados.

Pessoas que não podem ter filhos sempre vão adotar alguém, mas se elas podem ter filhos elas nunca vão se preocupar em pensar naquelas crianças sem família.

Ninguém nunca pensa nelas.

-Morram seus idiotas, morram, morram, morram... – Começou a murmurar como se aquilo fosse um poderoso mantra.

Naruto não se parecia em nada com o casal, eles tinham o cabelo bem escorrido e negro e olhos castanhos, era óbvio que pegaram a primeira criança loira de olhos azuis.

Não é o sonho dos porcos? Não é o desejo de garotas infames colegiais?

-Konoha... Colégio... – E abriu os olhos rapidamente e ficou de pé num salto e começou a socar a porta. – Me soltem, me deixem sair! Eu tenho que ir pro colégio, eu vou chegar atrasado! Me deixem ir, por favor!

Ninguém apareceu e Naruto continuou a socar a porta e chegou até a dar alguns pontapés, mas nada havia mudado. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar.

-Eu quero falar com os meus amigos... Eu estou com saudade deles... me deixem sair, por favor...

No corredor, saindo de um outro quarto a enfermeira ficou algum tempo olhando para a porta.

-Ele está chorando?

-Idiota, eles sempre fazem isso, vamos logo nós temos que ver outras pessoas.

-Mas ele não é só uma criança?

-Crianças não estão imunes a essas doenças.

E elas se afastaram.

_-Você não está sozinho._

Naruto olhou para o lado e se rastejou até a parede mais próxima, tentando se afastar daquela figura que estava agachado no chão.

Era uma perfeita sombra de si próprio, os mesmos cabelos loiros no mesmo comprimento e bagunçado da mesma forma, o mesmo tamanho, mas os olhos não eram azuis, a íris era como a de um gato e vermelha, muito vermelha, lembrava sangue, as unhas compridas cheiravam a sangue.

-V-você de novo...

_-"Você?" Eu também tenho nome._

-Nunca disse...

_-Ah, você está falando hoje. – _Disse com um sorriso de lado enquanto o observava.

-Que quer dizer...?

Enquanto a voz de Naruto era fraca e falha, como se alguém estivesse tentando sufocá-lo, na verdade ele sentia falta de ar, seja pela presença daquela criatura ou por qualquer outra razão.

-_Você andou me ignorando._

E se aproximou engatinhando, com o mesmo sorriso de antes, Naruto encostou mais na parede como se tentasse se fundir a ela e infelizmente descobriu que não era possível.

-_Você tem medo de mim?_

As mãos magras acariciaram a o rosto de Naruto e ele estremeceu com o contato, como sempre, era gelado como se estivesse morto, e ainda cheirava a sangue.

Seus lábios tremeram e a fala não saia não importava como ele tentasse, mas aquela figura diante de si parecia saber todos os efeitos que causava e o pior, parecia se divertir.

Ao julgar pelo sorriso mais largo, agora mostrando perfeitamente os dentes que pareciam afiados como o de um animal selvagem, Naruto engoliu em seco, fato, ele estava se divertindo.

_-Me deixe ouvir a sua voz..._

Os olhos do loiro só se arregalaram mais, abriu a boca para falar, mas tudo que saiu fora um gemido de dor quando o outro mordera seu pescoço. Com muito mais força que o necessário.

Pelo 'vidro' da porta, Naruto viu o rosto da enfermeira que ainda não tinha entrado no quarto a tal que falava baixo e parecia se preocupar com ele. Ela era legal, não?

Naruto mexeu os lábios e estendeu a mão completamente trêmula na direção onde ela estava, e era visível que ela estava assustada, pois Naruto estava encostado na parede, mas parecia que alguém o segurava.

_-Hun?_

E aquele demônio passou a seguir o olhar de Naruto e viu a enfermeira, ele sorriu ainda mais e lambeu a extensão de seu pescoço.

-_Vai pedir ajuda?_

Obediente ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, o demônio sorriu satisfeito e pegou a mão do loiro que estava estendida e puxou seu pulso fazendo com que batesse no chão. A enfermeira olhou preocupada para as mudanças de expressão no garoto.

-_Se ela entrar aqui eu vou tomar o seu corpo de novo..._

Naruto quase chorou ao ouvir isso, ela parecia tão jovem e tão perdida naquele hospício, ela não tinha uma família ou marido pra voltar? Deveria estar longe daquele lugar e de pessoas problemáticas como ele.

Sua atenção se voltou agora quando ouviu o clic na porta, ela empurrou levemente a porta.

-NÃO ENTRE.

Ela deu um salto e fechou a porta rapidamente.

_-Ah, você a salvou Naruto... Por quê?_

E pendeu a cabeça para o lado observando-o fazendo bico. Naruto suspirou e baixou os olhos para poder fitar aqueles olhos vermelhos que pareciam que iriam engoli-lo a qualquer instante.

-N-não é divertido...

-_Você costumava rir quando eu acabava com elas. – _Disse lambendo os próprios dedos como se estivessem melados com algum doce. Mas Naruto tinha certeza que só poderia ter gosto de sangue.

-E-era a sua risada e não a minha.

-_Ah... _– E ele pareceu ponderar sobre a questão. – _É verdade, é verdade. _– E riu com gosto, jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Po-porque isso está acontecendo?

-"_Porque", você diz? _– E se senta no chão de pernas cruzadas. – _Eu sou um outro você._

-E é por sua causa que eu estou nesse lugar? – Perguntou já rosnando e estreitando os olhos.

O demônio arregalou os olhos por alguns instantes e logo sorriu.

_-Minha causa? Nós somos um. Você pode dizer que tem duas almas vivendo no seu corpo._

-Então eu estou mesmo louco.

E se joga para o lado deitando no chão confortável e fechando os olhos, mas em menos de dois minutos, Naruto estava com as mãos sobre o rosto tentando arranhá-lo.

-Eu quero sair daqui, eu quero sair daqui, eu quero sair daqui... – Murmurava de forma dolorosa, os dedos afundando contra a pele.

_-Se você me ouvisse pelo menos... – _E continuou a observá-lo mais um pouco.

-Tire isso de cima de mim, está pesado... Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe...

_-Você não tem jeito mesmo... _– E suspirou, se aproximando devagar do loiro, ficando sobre ele, passando os braços em volta de seu corpo e murmurando contra sua pele – _Está tudo bem Naruto... eu estou aqui._

-Kyuu? É você mesmo? – Sua voz era só um fiapo, fraca e chorosa.

-_Hai..._ – E afastou as mãos do rosto do loiro e o fitou com um sorriso doce, pela primeira vez.

-Está escuro aqui, porque está tão escuro? – Pergunta se movendo impacientemente, mesmo sentindo o corpo do outro sobre si.

-_Eu apaguei as luzes Naruto..._

-Eu não quero ver mais nada... – Murmurou respirando fundo.

_-Eu sei... – _Diz num suspiro.

-Você vai me fazer esquecer...?

O demônio aproximou os lábios do pescoço de Naruto e o beijou levemente.

-_Hai..._

-Obrigado... – Murmurou sem nem perceber que lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos.

-_Porque eu também gostaria de sair daqui... _– Diz afastando a franja loira que caia sobre os olhos já fechados de Naruto.

Era um novo dia, o sol ainda nascia e a comida já estava num prato perto da porta, ou seja, alguém abriu a porta jogou o prato ali como se alimentasse um cachorro e saiu.

Esse pensamento quando Naruto mal tinha aberto os olhos, o fez rosnar, as mãos se fecharam em punhos e o corpo tremendo violentamente.

-_Você está me chamando, Naruto. _– Diz o demônio aparecendo ao lado do loiro e segurando seus pulsos.

-Não estou. – Diz entre dentes e tentando controlar o corpo que queimava por dentro.

-_Não foi uma pergunta. _– Diz com um sorriso maldoso, não observado pelo outro.

-CALE-SE. – Urrou sacudindo o corpo e se livrando do demônio. – Eu não preciso de você. Você não serve pra nada, se eu estou aqui a culpa é toda sua! Cê ta me entendendo?!

O demônio crispou os lábios e permaneceu sentado de braços cruzados, o fitando com a íris vermelha.

_-Você vai se rastejar e implorar pra me ter por perto._

-Foda-se, eu não preciso de você.

-_Você é patético, nem sabe o que está dizendo. – _Diz agora em um tom completamente debochado.

-Eu sei muito bem que te odeio.

_-Eu sou o único que consegue te acalmar, sou eu que te ajuda a dormir, sou eu que te deixo são!._

-São!? – Naruto gargalhou. – Nesse lugar? São?

-_Você não é nada sem mim._

-Errado, eu estava muito bem sem você, eu tinha...

_-Amigos? _– Questionou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Por que...? – Sua voz se tornou mais fraca e o loiro estava sentado de qualquer jeito no chão macio. – Eu quero os meus amigos, eu quero poder ficar com eles... – Seus olhos redondos marejados, olhos de criança.

O demônio gemeu como se visse a criança apanhar, porque nada poderia fazer. Aquela outra metade sua, ali tão indefesa, estava destinada a permanecer assim até o fim dos tempos.

-Era divertido... – Diz entre alguns soluços. – O Kiba falando bobagens. – E passa a mão numa vã tentativa de secar as lágrimas. – Perder sempre pro Shikamaru. – E sente o queixo tremer. – Roubar as batatinhas do Chouji. – E com um soluço mais alto. – Brigar com o Sasuke.

_-Naruto..._

O demônio deu um passo para ir reconfortá-lo.

-PORQUE **EU **ESTOU AQUI!?

Mas logo parou no meio do caminho, quando o loiro ergueu o rosto totalmente molhado, os olhos antes inocentes e carentes, agora pegando fogo, completamente assassinos.

-A CULPA É SUA. É TODA SUA.

A expressão antes culpada, agora era totalmente inexpressiva, ele só observava.

-Eu estar nesse lugar, eu não ter mais uma família! – Urrava socando o chão violentamente, não que fizesse alguma diferença, a falta de dor o deixava possesso. – Você não vai dizer nada?

O loiro teve os braços agarrados e antes que continuasse e a se debater, a fina agulha perfurou sua pele e instantaneamente ele sentiu o corpo amolecer e os olhos pesarem.

-Isso está ficando perigoso.

-O que nós devemos fazer?

-Talvez transferi-lo.

O demônio se aproxima tocando com a mão gelada o rosto de Naruto que nem sentiu o toque, estava completamente drogado.

-_Você está ficando fora de controle. Você sabe que isso não vai terminar bem._

-Talvez se ele pudesse sair um pouco.

-Sair? – A voz da mulher era debochada e incrédula, fazendo a mais nova se encolheu. – E quem é que vai colocá-lo aqui de novo? Vai ser um inferno.

-Funcionou com o outro paciente.

-Eles são diferentes. – Ela disse irritada começando a se afastar.

-Ambos são esquizofrênicos.

O demônio as viu sair do quarto ainda com uma discussão que não teria fim e que no final não resolveria nada. Ele fechou os olhos, também cansado e decidiu fazer o que havia sido sugerido, desaparecer por uns tempos.

Dois dias depois, o loiro acordou sentindo o corpo dolorido em diversos pontos, como se tivesse apanhado.

-Credo, parece que o caminhão passou por cima de mim e depois deu ré. – Murmurou se erguendo e caindo sentado logo em seguida.

-Você finalmente acordou.

Ele ficou sério, os olhos, embora ainda meio nublados se focaram na figura que estava encostada na parede macia, os cabelos grisalhos, um tapa-olho e aparência cansada.

-Kakashi... – E o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Naruto, como tem se sentido?

-Dopado. – Diz friamente.

-Foi necessário, você estava fora de controle. – Diz com um tom calmo e irritante, ele viu as veias saltarem na testa de Naruto e os dentes à mostra do rapaz, mas ignorou. – Parece que você anda tendo visitas, você nunca mais falou a respeito disso.

Naruto girou os olhos impaciente, na verdade agora lembrava mais o demônio com quem falava do que com o loiro com múltiplas personalidades, Kakashi permaneceu em silêncio aguardando um comentário.

-Eu não tenho nenhuma novidade. – Diz começando a andar de um lado para o outro, numa tentativa de não voar no pescoço do psiquiatra.

-Sobre o que vocês têm conversado?

-Não é da sua conta. – Diz quase cuspindo.

-Eu posso ajudá-lo.

Naruto sentiu o corpo inteiro queimar, um rosnado muito desagradável escapou por seus lábios, Kakashi engoliu em seco, mas permaneceu onde estava com sua expressão indiferente.

-Você-**não**-pode-me-ajudar. Entenda isso seu retardado. – E se sentou no chão, de pernas cruzadas respirando fundo, contando mentalmente.

-Eu poderia te ajudar em 60%, mas você não me deixa chegar nem em 15% como você pode esperar algum resultado?

-Eu não espero nada.

-Sobre a sua visita, o que essa pessoa tem dito?

-Um coelho veio me visitar. – Diz com um sorriso debochado. – Quando estava nevando. No orfanato tinha um coelho que eu chamava de Haku, mas um cachorro malvado o matou.

O loiro abriu os olhos, mas Kakashi parecia um boneco, não piscava, a respiração era tão tranqüila que parecia que ele estava ali colado na parede, morto.

-Era o mesmo coelho?

-Os mortos costumam me dar um "alô". – Diz acenando com a mão e rindo.

-Eu tenho recebido os relatórios das enfermeiras.

Naruto jogou o corpo pra frente rindo, Kakashi apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, esperando o outro se recompor, o que não demorou muito,

-Elas fazem alguma coisa? Que engraçado, faz tempo que eu não vejo a cara de nenhuma delas. Como vai aquela loira abusada? Ela ainda tem medo de mim? – Pergunta agora com a mão apoiando o rosto. – Como era mesmo o nome dela?

-Ino.

-Isso! – Diz sorrindo largamente. – Ela passou a andar com uma mecha no olho, ne? – E riu. – A culpa foi toda dela. – Diz agora meio irritado. – Elas nunca mais entraram aqui. – E da um suspiro cansado. – A Sakura-chan era divertida. – E encolhe os ombros. – Mas eu não fiz nada com ela.

Kakashi murmurou alguma coisa apenas concordando.

-Você reparou que entrou uma pessoa nova na equipe, não é?

-Oh. – Ele piscou seguidamente os olhos azuis. – Sim, a menina tímida, ela nem veio se apresentar.

-Você se incomoda?

-Me incomodo com o que?

-Se ela participar da nossa conversa?

Naruto apenas deu de ombros e Kakashi foi até a porta e abriu, uma garota de cabelos compridos num tom azul bem escuro entrou timidamente, usando o mesmo uniforme que as outras ela se colocou, receosamente, ao lado do psiquiatra.

-Yo. – Cumprimentou com um aceno e um sorriso gentil.

-O-olá. – Ela fez uma pequena reverência.

-Está é a Hinata, ela tem ficado de olho em você. – Diz Kakashi apontando para a garota. – Foi ela quem falou sobre a mudança excessiva no seu comportamento e que você andava falando com outra pessoa.

-Oh, como ela é inteligente.

-Eu... – Ela olhou para Kakashi que concordou com a cabeça, Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha agora ficando sério, prestando realmente atenção, Kakashi percebeu isso. – Eu meio que posso vê-lo.

Naruto estreitou os olhos.

-A pessoa com quem você fala. – Ela diz baixo, apertando as mãos na barra da blusa do uniforme.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram.

-Vocês ficam em sintonia, como agora. – Ela engole em seco. – Todas as mudanças drásticas de expressão que ocorreram desde que você acordou é resultado dessa sintonia.

-Está dizendo que eu sou louco porque tem mais de uma pessoa na minha cabeça? – Perguntou pendendo a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado.

-Esse não é o Naruto-kun perguntando. – Ela diz séria. – Esse é "você", que tem atrapalhado o andamento do tratamento.

-Eu? – Perguntou com um sorriso de lado, mas visivelmente perturbado.

-Você o influência.

-Acho que já fizemos muito por hoje. – Diz Kakashi caminhando para a porta do quarto. – Hinata, por favor, queira me acompanhar.

Ela lançou um último olhar ao loiro que estava sentado no chão e sacudia o corpo pra frente e pra trás de olhos fechados, a porta se fechou com um estalo desagradável.

-Você quer me explicar o que foi aquilo? – Perguntou o loiro de braços cruzados e encarando o nada. – Ótimo, vai me ignorar agora?

_-Eu estou ficando irritado com essa intromissão toda... _– Bufou o outro loiro aparecendo de repente enquanto flutuava no ar.

-Estou começando a perceber...

-_O que?_

-Eu e você. O nosso humor, é estranho, você sabe como funciona?

-_Eu já expliquei isso quinhentas vezes, mas você sempre esquece. – _Murmurou soprando a franja.

-Eu não vou esquecer.

-_É sempre a mesma ladainha... Eu e você estamos conectados, ok? Através da sua mente._

-Você me disse que era um outro "eu".

-_É uma forma de ver as coisas..._

-Porque ninguém pode te enxergar? – O demônio murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível. – Porque quase ninguém pode te enxergar?

_-Eu não sei! – Devolveu chutando o ar. – Isso nunca aconteceu antes._

-E a mudança de humor? Porque eu me sinto completamente são agora?

_-O remédio te deixa inquieto, a sua mente fica toda bagunçada e eu tento te ajudar nessas horas._

-E agora que eu não estou sob efeito de remédio?

_-Agora eu não estou bem..._

-Por quê?

_-Porque a minha mente precisa estar conectada a sua._

-Por quê?

_-..._

-Está dizendo que eu estou completamente normal agora e você é responsável pelo meu atestado de maluco? – Gritou se levantando.

_-Não por muito tempo. – _Disse debochado. –_Olha quem está perdendo o controle aqui..._

-Kyuubi!

_-O que é?_

-Diga àquela garota que eu estou bem! Diga àquela garota que eu não preciso de você, diga a ela que é tudo culpa sua!

_-E o que vão fazer comigo? Me prender? – _E riu jogando a cabeça pra trás. _– Como se isso fosse possível!_

-Porque você faz isso...?

Pergunta com a voz fraca, o demônio ergueu a sobrancelha, mas permaneceu em silêncio, Naruto elevou a mão ao peito, apertando o tecido da camisa que usava.

-Kyuu, está doendo.... Kyuu!

O demônio fecha os olhos com mais força ignorando o loiro que agonizava no chão.

-Tire isso daqui! Está queimando! Tire! Tire!

_-Eu sinto muito Naruto... _– E se ajoelhou ao lado do loiro cujo as pupilas estavam completamente dilatas. – _Mas você prometeu que viveria pra sempre comigo, eu só não estou pronto pra dizer adeus. _– E tocou em seu rosto enquanto o observava apagar de vez.

A porta se abriu novamente, uma garota tímida e com as mãos trêmulas entrou fechando a porta com cuidado, o barulho era mesmo horrível.

O demônio se afastou de Naruto e ergueu a sobrancelha, podia ouvir o coração dela batendo acelerado.

-V-você está aqui não está...?

_-Você pode me ouvir?_

A garota caminhou até o paciente e ajeitou para que ficasse em uma posição mais confortável, embora não houvesse nenhuma cama e também não pudesse cobri-lo.

-Sim, eu posso.

_-Não é você quem deveria estar internada aqui então?_

-Ouvir os mortos já foi considerado bruxaria ou loucura, agora não funciona mais assim. Eu sou uma medium.

_-E porque __**ele **__está aqui? – _Perguntou apontando com a cabeça para o loiro, embora não tivesse certeza se ela podia vê-lo.

-Ele não é igual a mim... Você sabe disso.

_-E o que você sabe?_

-Que ele poderia se recuperar, se você não existisse...

O demônio rosnou como um animal, Hinata não recuou nenhum passo, mas o coração batia mais forte.

-Mas você não pretende ir a lugar nenhum. – Ela disse séria, como se estivesse ofendida com a possibilidade.

_-E o que você pretende fazer Senhorita Vidente?_

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer... – Diz indiferente.

Ele riu com gosto, os olhos brilhando de forma alucinada.

-Você vai matá-lo, literalmente... – Diz lançando um olhar rápido ao loiro que dormia. – Ele poderia viver sem você, mas... acho que você não saberia viver sem ele, não é?

-_Do que você entende sua vadia??! – _Ele gritou se aproximando, aproximando demais.

Hinata fechou os olhos, segurando a respiração como se ele cheirasse a algo podre.

-_Você não sabe de nada, sobre mim! Sobre ele!_

-É tão óbvio que os sentimentos de vocês estão ligados. – Diz o ignorando. – Vocês nunca sentem a mesma coisa, isso te tortura não é?

_-Do que você pensa que sabe...?_

-Quando você o vê sorrindo, você não se sente bem e quando você está feliz, ele está desesperado. Como vocês viviam quando ele era pequeno? Ele vivia calmamente em um orfanato e nada de anormal foi relatado enquanto ele esteve lá.

O demônio odiou a forma cética como ela estava lidando com o assunto, mas não era como se fosse argumentar isso.

-_Eu apenas o observava, porque era isso que eu era, um observador, eu o fazia fugir de broncas, colar nas horas certas e tirava qualquer pensamento ruim da cabeça dele._

-O que deu errado? – Ela perguntou curiosa, os olhos brilhando um pouco, ela parecia tão humana quanto Naruto e ele se simpatizou com isso, com ela.

_-Eu poderia fazer todas essas coisas e ele nunca tomar conhecimento de minha presença, mas... porque eu tinha que ficar sozinho? Eu queria... alguém. Sabe como é bizarro? Eu condenei essa criança à loucura._

-Talvez ele nunca devesse estar aqui...

_-Não... isso ia acontecer, se eu me aproximasse demais, nós iríamos ficar com as mentes tão sincronizadas que seria impossível de separar._

-Oh... Ele me disse que... ou melhor, você falava sobre a outra enfermeira, Yamanaka-San.

_-O que tem? – _Pergunta irritado.

-Foi pelas mãos do Naruto que ela se feriu, mas acho que o responsável foi você não é?

_-Ela o fazia se sentir mal. – Diz com raiva só de lembrar._

-Como você fez isso?

_-Eu posso captar todo e qualquer pensamento dele, eu simples "entro". – _Diz dando de ombros, não era como se fosse um segredo.

Ela murmurou qualquer coisa concordando com a cabeça.

_-O que foi? – _Pergunta novamente se mostrando irritado.

-E como você vai.... – Ela parou engolindo algo que parecia ser lágrimas, o demônio ali não saberia dizer. - ...você sabe. – Ela disse mais baixando e passando o canto das mãos pelo rosto.

_-Sempre houve um ponto de ligação entende? Se eu desligar esse ponto, ele não vai voltar a ser o que era, a mente dele simplesmente pára de funcionar._

-Vai doer?

_-Você vai me impedir?_

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_-Porque pergunta?_

-Talvez...eu posso fazer algo por vocês, sabe?

_-Não faço idéia... – _Responde sincero.

-Casos muito diferentes, acontece que... Às vezes rendem um bom livro.

_-Um livro? Não me faça rir._

-Qual o seu nome?

-_Kyuu_.

-Por que Kyuu?

-_Porque eu sou o nono_.

-O que isso quer dizer?

_-Sinto muito, mas já está na hora de irmos pro epílogo. _– E se aproxima do loiro.

-O que está falando? Deixe-me ajudá-lo. Eu poss—

-_Ninguém pode fazer nada, ninguém ok? Eu tenho ficado ao lado dele por muito tempo, já está na hora de tentarmos de novo._

-Espere!

Tarde demais.

O demônio atravessa a mão no peito de Naruto, o loiro abre os olhos e depois os fecha, adormecendo para sempre com um sorriso agradável.

Simples rápido e sem dor.

-_Já estava na hora, hãn? – O garoto com cabelos compridos e laranja perguntou abrindo os braços, seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam._

_-Você demorou muito. – Murmurou o loiro enquanto se pendurava em seu pescoço e sorria. – Foi muito difícil pra você?_

_-Foi insuportável. – Responde sincero enquanto acariciava os cabelos macios do outro._

_-Algum dia você acha que nós vamos nos encontrar de verdade?_

_-Quer desistir?_

_-É claro que não..._

_-Então nós vamos tentar. Várias e várias vezes._

_-Nee Kyuu, você acredita em Deus?_

_-Eu acredito num Deus que criou tudo, mas não acredito em seu julgo. Nós não estamos condenados._

_-Mas dessa vez... ela podia te ouvir, a Hinata. – Naruto murmurou meio incerto do nome. – É a primeira vez que isso acontece._

_-Nossa inconveniência deve estar fazendo algum efeito. – Disse com um sorriso mostrando os dentes afiados._

_-Nee Kyuu?_

_-Hn? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha._

_-Você acha que nós iremos encontrar com ela novamente?_

_-Gostou dela é? – Perguntou debochado, o loiro apesar do resto ter tomado uma cor vermelha, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_-Eu penso que ela pode ajudar._

_-Vamos ver no que vai dar._

_Disse o abraçando fortemente e encostando a testa na cabeleira loiro._

_-Obrigado Kyuu... Por não desistir._

_-Hai, hai. Obrigado Naruto, por aturar um demônio como eu. – Ele pensou sorrindo discretamente._

**A ser continuado.**


	2. Preview

**Preview: Hallucination I**

_Eles só queriam ficar juntos, talvez se encontrar definitivamente em um mundo onde eles poderiam nascer cada um em um corpo, eu tenho certeza que eles brigariam muito, mas seriam sem dúvida nenhuma, muito felizes._

_Eu não pude fazer nada, mas eu rezo para que eles estejam bem agora. Talvez um dia eu também possa encontrá-los. Quem sabe?_

-O que você achou do livro?

-É interessante...

-Você não parece feliz. Eu chorei no final, como você pode não ter derramado nenhuma lágrima?

-Talvez porque meus olhos não precisam de lubrificação.

-Seu coração precisa.

-Eu não acredito em nenhuma dessas bobagens, Matsuri.

-Que você tem um coração? Ele é um órgão como outro qualquer, ele existe.

-Estou falando de sentimentos...

-Todos têm sentimentos, Gaara-kun também.

-Bobagem...

**Continua no próximo Hallucination!**


End file.
